1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to ornaments, more particularly to an ornament which is constructed in a sheet material form with the ornament comprising a displayable item secured between thin, transparent, flexible plastic sheets of material.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Ornaments are numerous in configuration. A typical object to be utilized to construct an ornament could be a photograph, a drawing, a small painting, and even natural items such as dried and pressed flowers. It has been known to seal objects between transparent layers of plastic with the transparent plastic layer permitting the visualization of that object. The ornament is then to be secured by some type of securing means onto a surface with it being common that this surface is located vertically. Commonly used securing means would include an adhesive or a nail. Some of the disadvantages of such types of securing means are that nails leave marks and an adhesive usually leaves a residue on the surface to which the ornament is applied. This residue would detract from the physical appearance of the surface upon the sealed ornament being removed and possibly moved to another location. Also, any nail hole would mar the physical appearance of the surface.